Mirage
The Magic-Wielding Time-Traveler :Death whispers from the hot sands of the desert. ''-Mallhalla purchase description'' Mirage is a Legend from Brawlhalla featuring the Scythe and Spear as her weapons. She can be unlocked for 5400 Gold. She uses her magic powers to also control sand making her a strong and fast opponent which is shown on the battlefield of Valhalla's eternal tournament. As the story goes... :"Scholars have long puzzled over why the ancient Egyptian hieroglyph for 'badass' is a combination is magic, scythe, and woman." ''- Journal of Archaeology'' In 1920, occultist, martial artist and spy Fatima Sabiq, codenamed agent Mirage, pursued the nefarious Professor Price back in time through a gate in the pyramid of Pharaoh Amenemhet the Great. She assumed, as a magic-wielding time-traveler, she would be the strangest thing in the Ancient Egypt. She was not even close. The Nile River Valley of 2000 BC was nexus of magic, aliens, technology, and living myth beyond the wildest speculations of her time. She discovered Darkah, the city of assassins under the desert dunes, and was inducted into their mystic society. She learned from forty-foot Sphinx the martial discipline he called sand-weaving. She hitched a ride on a passing Zhaktari star cruiser, and stole the Scythe of Horus from a one-eyed alien. She slew the mad Pharaoh Eh'zath who called plagues of snakes from the sky. She learned the language of the Merfolk to better parley with the Atlantean ambassador. On 'Bax' her flying camel, she led the Panther People to victory over the slave caravans of the ram-headed god Khnum. In Valhalla, she is at home amongst the strange collection of characters who battle in the highest ranks of the Great Tournament. She has been surprised to find old friends, enemies, and even a target in the halls of glory. "Of all the afterlifes, you had to walk into this one. What are you calling yourself these days?" ''-Mirage to Orion'' Appearance Signatures 'Scythe' 'Spear' Strategy Mirage's stats are great, with 7''' points on Strength, she packs a punch. Yet, with Scythe, your main idea should be able build damage and take opportunities of 'gimps' off stage, Mirage's signatures on Scythe are really good to finish your opponent but needed to be used wisely. For her Spear, you should keep the basic of spacing and pressure potential that it has and having knowledge that her Spear '''Dsig hits stack and is good for when you are too close to your opponent and can get yourself back to the neutral game fairly easy. If you have tried any other Scythe legend before you probably heard that: "Scythe is a Hard Read Weapon"; and by that we mean in order to build damage you need to read your opponent's movements/dodges since it has little to no "True Combos". Skins Expand to show Legend skins MIRAGE_Hand_of_Horus_Mirage_Classic_Colors.png|'Hand of Horus Mirage' With the eyes of the falcon she tracks her prey. MIRAGE_Undying_Mirage_Classic_Colors.png|'Undying Mirage' Why says there's no coming back from the afterlife? MIRAGE_Mirage_the_Cleaner_Classic_Colors.png|'Mirage the Cleaner' Jobs done quickly and with style. Freestyle_Mirage.png|'Freestyle Mirage' Malik Forté Champion of SXSW Skin in the Game 03/18/16 crewham.com Apocalypse_Mirage.png|'Apocalypse Mirage' Alight with the dancing flames of souls, Mirage and her fearsome weapons harvest one opponent after another. Comes with the Soul Crush Taunt MIRAGE_Corsair Mirage_Classic Colors_Idle_1_1024x652.png|'Corsair Mirage' Plundering your Elo! MIRAGE_Anubis_Mirage_Classic_Colors.png|'Anubis Mirage' Sandstorm Chest MIRAGE Mirage Incarnate Classic Colors Idle 1 1477x1024.png|'Mirage Incarnate' revenant chest MIRAGE_Hathor_Mirage_Classic_Colors.png|'Heart of Hathor Mirage' No better way to be welcomed to the afterlife Valhallentine's Event Exclusive Color variations Trivia * Mirage's default weapons are the Scythe of Sands (Scythe) and the Spear of the Nile (spear). * Mirage's bot name is Mirandroid. * Mirage was the first legend introduced to wield the Scythe. * Mirage, being a time-traveller, has met many of Valhalla's disparate Legends, including Lord Vraxx, Azoth and Orion. In the case of Lord Vraxx and Azoth, the Legends are not directly named. * Mirage is one of the few Legends to know of Orion before he became Orion. Which part of Mirage's lore - if any - is the part that Orion corresponds to is, of course a mystery. * Despite being an agent and spy, it is unclear for which exact organization Mirage is an agent for. * Mirage was first introduced January 11, 2017. Gallery MirageFull.png|Official art by theOddling. Category:Legends Category:Scythe Category:Spear